1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical component and its method of manufacture, and to a light emitting device and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices in which LEDs, laser diodes and the like are used as the light source have been proposed (See EP2743998A, JP2009-260053A and JP2009-272576A). These light emitting devices have an optical component that includes a support member with a through-hole, and a light-transmissive member disposed in the through-hole. The light from the light source is emitted via the light-transmissive member. Also, light extraction efficiency is improved by providing a reflective film to the support member.